worldbuilding_team3fandomcom-20200214-history
Together
Unique religion of the city. Created following "blablablarevolutionàlaconblabla". (in short, it arrived in order to prevent any tension that could completely destroy the city because of its lack of space and resources) This one consists in advocating the city, its unity and cohesion. The current way of life of the city allows it to survive in detriments of individuals who have to sacrifice a large part of their individuality but also their life when the time comes (the passage). Nevertheless, everyone lives to make the city prosper, a real idol that connects all the inhabitants present, past and future. Disrupt his way of life is necessarily risk to destroying the gears that allow the city to survive in this limited environment and no one is crazy enough to want to destroy what he has learned to idolize all his life. Together is a religion that is part of the life of the city in two ways: * In everyday life with the propaganda of the Pious, taking care to keep the minds cold and on the right track. * In the rituals that punctuate the different stages of a city dweller's life. Birth and sacrifice. History since the great purge,Vlad received the title of dean and was only called by this title since. shortly after finding the religious solution to overpopulation, the dean then discovers a room kept secret until now, containing a very large amount of resources hidden by the elder who led the population before the revolution. this reserve of resources allowed for a more rapid reconstruction of the city after the civil war, a certain and peaceful future for civilization as well as to further establish the power of religion and the dean over the population indoctrinated for its own good. since the first generation after the Great Purge, rebellions, often individual, have taken place against the system and especially against the policy of collective suicide. the dean knew very well that there would be resistance when he set up this system and therefore decided to eliminate all those who refused to die on the day of the "sacrifice", given that most citizens are good believers it is not difficult to find the few resistance fighters of each generation and make them disappear except in certain cases where the resistance fighters manage to organize themselves and where more radical means must be used to make them disappear, the easiest and most effective way being to turn the population against the anarchist organization. but a group, under the command of Mikhailah and composed of 5 members, tried to assassinate the dean, the population managed to prevent the group from reaching its goals and they were summarily killed, which resulted in the dean choosing 5 people from the crowd who will live another generation to show his kindness (but took care to poison them a few days later in order to avoid a new rebellion of the latter) and the indoctrination was reinforced from birth in order to avoid events of this type. despite everything, rebellions are very rare and only one of this type was recorded in the year 346.